Val'kree
by Happy1K1nob1
Summary: Val'kree is a person that only two people on Earth know about. He/She is very bad news if you get on his/her bad side. But what does that have to do with me?


An innocent beep rose from beneath the table. She looked guilty for a moment, then snatched up her soda and took a giant gulp. When the beep came again the drink went the wrong way and she started coughing and choking.

"'Scuse me." She managed between coughs and left to try to wait it out in the ladies'. When it was over, she mentally questioned herself as to why she'd been so polite and tried to deal with the aftermath of the soda. Right before she left, the beep came again and slapped herself on the forehead. She ran into a stall and closed the door before answering.

"What is it?" She was definitely annoyed.

"I apologize for interrupting milady, but several of us have been making whispers."

"What sort of whispers?"

"Whispers of V-H FC and L-H FC."

"Who?"

"Almost everyone. I've even played with the idea once or twice myself." There was a small explosion in the background.

"What happened?"

"**$&)%** ! We were spotted!"

"Deal with it and call when you're safe. I don't want your deaths on my conscience." She was about to hang up and hesitated, hearing the claxons on the other end. "Better yet, don't call, text." She hung up and stood, looking at the mirror before leaving and hesitated. "Might as well make myself presentable." She murmered at her not-really-semi-reputable reflection. She didn't want to scare off her companion who was waiting for her, no matter how much easier that would make her life.

'

Dinner at the Possible house was simple. Mashed potatoes, steaks, and peas with orange juice, decaf coffee, and tea. They talked about how work and school had gone, complained about the weather or Bonnie Rockwaller (Kim's high school nemesis), and thought of talking about what life will be like after graduation.

What happened next put paid to those thoughts for the night.

There was a knock at the door and Anne stood and went to answer it. There were 2 men and a woman at the door. "Can I help you?" She asked them.

"Um, yes. Can we come in?" The slightly elder gentlemen asked.

"Sure." She stepped aside and let them in.

They looked around and he nodded. "Nice place." He said apreciatively as he sat down.

"So, what's this all about?" Kim asked nervously. She tried to settle down. After all, why would she be nervous?

"Well, we've been detecting an odd set of frequencies all over the world for the past few months." The woman said. "They're a rather odd set of frequencies, and occaisionally mesh with a slightly different set that are almost identical. When we thought to look, we found that we've been detecting that second set for the past few years."

Kim smiled. "Those are probably Wade's set."

The woman raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me, but did I hear you correctly?"

"Yep."

"And who is this 'Wade'?"

"Wade Load. He isn't exactly the, shall we say, roll model of the world, but he comes in handy when I'm on a mission."

She raised an eyebrow at this.

The entire Possible household (plus Ron) said in unison "(I/She) saves the world."

Everyone of the visitors' eyebrows shot straight up. The elder gentleman was the first to recover from that news. "Uh, say what now?"

Kim chuckled. "I save the world, when I'm not at school or doing homework, and saving the world takes precedence over homework." She shrugged like it was no big deal. "Usually it's just someone like Dr. Drakken and Shego or Monkey Fist, or a request on my site, but once in a while a situation comes up and I deal with it."

"Can you clarify that for us?" The rather butch African-American asked.

She thought a moment. "I'd rather not. I have dinner to eat. But, it wouldn't be polite if I didn't ask who you were before letting you do the same for me. So, what're your names?"

The elder gentleman smiled and said, "Colonel Jack O'Neil, at your service."

"Samantha Carter." The blonde said.

"Teal'C." The African American said flatly.

"And what's your name young lady?" Jack asked.

"My name is Kim Possible, but most people just call me Kim. This is my family and my best friend."

They came over and introduced themselves to the Colonel and his friends, but Kim held back. She watched them while they greeted her family and decided to memorize their faces, for no other apparent reason than to remember who they are.

When they got up, Ms. Carter realized she hadn't gotten to the reason they'd originally came here for. It wouldn't be good manners to stay, and they'd be late as well, so instead she asked, "Can we come back?"

"You didn't get to what you wanted to ask?" Kim asked with a warm smile. "Don't worry. You can definitely come over anytime. Even my enemies are allowed in from time to time."

There was a knocking at the door and she got up, a surprised look on her face. She opened the door and saw Shego at the door. "Shego, what are you doing here?"

She shivered as she shrugged. "I don't really have that much to do, and I was bored out of my skull listening to D's ranting. Can I come in for a minute?"

Kim glared at her arch-nemesis's coat-clad figure for a minute before saying, "Fine. But don't go into my room." She stepped back to let her in.

Shego shivered for a bit and took off her coat. Then she turned around and was startled by the extra guests. "Oh, hi Teal'C."

Teal'C nodded.

"How have you been Sammy? Still keeping up with your quantum physics?" She stuck her hands into her pockets, ones that looked rather odd on a pair of skinny jeans.

"Yeah, but I've been a little swamped by work lately."

"Are you saying you know her?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah. She was my college roommate. She was into goth at the time, but I never bought that it was to cover up a childhood scar. If all that green is what she meant by that, then I guess I believe her now."

Shego gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, well, life didn't work out so well for me. I couldn't handle it, especially since I knew it was only a matter of time before they started calling me a freak again. So, I dropped out. Can I have a soda?"

Kim glared at her again, but her dad held no ill will, so he gave her a soda.

"Thanks." She opened it and drank deeply, chugging half the can. "Um, can I talk to Kimmie about something?"

"What about?"

"I-it's private. Like, really private."

"What, can't just steal the money to go to a shrink? You have to come to me instead?"

"Nope, I saw my shrink last Tuesday. Which is why I agree with Gupta in that 'I hate-teh da Tuesday.'" She paused for a minute. "What, you've never seen The Terminal?"

"Actually no, I haven't." Kim said.

Shego sighed. "Well, can I? Speak to you privately? NOW?"

Reluctantly, Kim nodded. "Fine. But don't touch anything in my room, ok?" When Shego nodded Kim led the way up to her room.

"Is this normal for her?" Jack asked.

"Actually, it's new for both of them." James said. "Normally, they only meet each other on missions, and then only on opposite sides. This is the first time she asked if she could come in. The fact that they haven't started fighting yet is amazing."

"HEY! I SAID NO TOUCHING! PUT THAT BACK!"

"Then again, maybe I spoke too soon." James said.

They listened to the stomping feet run about the attic for a few minutes before it went out of her window. He sighed. "I don't know when they'll be back. So, why don't you go on ahead and get some sleep?"

Ms. Carter laughed. "Knowing her, she won't get any sleep." She yawned. "Somehow just thinking about that makes me tired. Goodnight." She left, quickly followed by Jack and Teal'C.

'

"Look, I've told you before and I'll tell you again, never let the shields go down before you make a call! Especially not to home!"

"Which home?" The man in front of her asked.

"Either home! GOSHDARNNIT! We've taught you better than that!"

"We most certainly have."

He gulped. Neither person in front of him looked happy. "I apologize."

"Right. You know the punishment for failure?"

He froze, then sighed helplessly. "Yes, I do." *SPLOIT!*


End file.
